Vincent
Vincent is a antagonist appearing in the fanfiction Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. The first of his name he is a werewolf-witch hybrid to signify the coming together of two families however his wolf pack was destroyed three years before the start of the series and he travels to Kuoh Town having become the Alpha of a new, his own, wolf pack to take revenge on Ichiro for his actions before the start of the series. Appearance Vincent takes the appearance of a boy with long straight ear-length black hair that spikes at the end and light blue eyes. He is described as having a "graceful" face and typically dresses in a gray t-shirt with a white fur jacket over it. He wears brown pants and black wrap around both arms to hide the cuts Ichiro gave him during their first fight. He wears a brown string necklace with a single tooth as the pendant, a tooth he received from a monster he hunted with his father before the start of the series. Personality Vincent is shown to be very charming and intelligent, using his charm when he comes to Kuoh Academy to attract others towards him and showcasing his intelligence by leading Rias and the others into a trap so he could take on Ichiro alone. After the loss of his family he took advantage of the situation, creating a good life for himself and traveling the world, stating something no other wolf of his pack ever did, in order to find humans he feel are worthy to join his pack, having recruited a total of twelve humans so far, one being his lover. However despite the luxury and successful life his ultimate goal is to get revenge on Ichiro for killing his father and scarring his arms, keeping the scars wrapped up as a symbol for rising above and vengeance. Despite having a very laid back and charming personality he is not against using underhanded tactics to get revenge shown when he burns Ichiro with a cross claiming that Ichiro didn't grant honor to his father when he killed him so it's only fair. Vincent has completely left his magician family and mother, growing angry that they wouldn't follow him to Japan to kill Ichiro, even though her husband and family was killed. Stating that even if Ichiro was under orders he should still suffer. After killing Ichiro Vincent states that his plan is to go back to the magician coven that refused to do anything and kick them out of Washington and then establish a werewolf controlled state, claiming it would be a sanctuary for his kind, after establishing this, he planned to be a Alpha that will be led by the dreams and desires of his pack. Aside from his quest for revenge, he is a very honorable individual, believing that others, even the members of the pact shouldn't be content with living in the shadow and that they should fight those who see themselves as superior. He believes in upsetting societal order, shown in how he has respect for Gray for abandoning his devil clan and believing that a status isn't worth anything if you didn't earn it. Despite his hatred of Ichiro he still retains a bit of his honor shown when he told the members of his pack to stand back and that he wasn't like Amelia, due to the fact that he doesn't believe in attacking an individual in a group or sneak attacks. Ichiro then laughs and states that Vincent is too held back by his principles not knowing that Vincent plans to burn him with a cross. History Vincent was a boy who lived in America, Forks, Washington, his birth was supposed to be a pact between his father's werewolf pack and his mother's magician coven that resided in the town as a union between the two. He was raised by the wolves in how to hunt and fight and was taught magic by his mother's coven. At the age of 14 Amelia Zagan and her peerage came to the area, her wanting to recruit Vincent for the Khaos Brigade, when he refused Amelia tried to steal Vincent away from his pack however the werewolf coven fought back and when Vincent's father was about to kill Rebecca Ichiro reacted and stabbed him through the heart. In outrage the werewolf pack fought against Amelia and her peerage with Vincent and Ichiro fighting each other. After the peerage finished killing all the werewolves Ichiro believed that he killed Vincent as he fell into a river but it is revealed that he actually survived and for the past 3 years created a new werewolf pack from ordinary humans. After learning that Ichiro is in Japan and has become the servant of Serafall he sets his sight on Kuoh to enact revenge. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength and Durability: Being a werewolf and due to Vincent's immense training he is shown to be very strong, able to punch through rock and metal very easily and capable of overpowering Ichiro in terms of brute strength. However when he transforms into a werewolf or during a full moon his strength and speed heavily increase. He also has immense durability shown when Yumeko hit him in the face with a vase and he showed no pain. Immense Speed: Vincent is very fast, however his speed pales in comparison to Kiba and Ichiro, shown by Ichiro's ability to outrun Vincent even in his wolf form. Poison Bite: A special ability unique to his former werewolf tribe, his bite is poisonous and weakens the power of devils, angels, and other supernatural creatures. It doesn't work on Gods and Buddhas due to their divinity and if the werewolf isn't strong enough a more powerful individual could easily shake off the bite, shown when the effects wore off of Ichiro after a hour. Since none of Vincent's werewolves possess this ability is is assumed that it is a genetically inherited trait. Nature Magic and GeoKinesis: Due to his mother's side Vincent possesses some magical abilities able to bend Earth and Rock during fights or even to absorb power from nature to increase his strength and power which is why during his fight in Kuoh he leads a angry Ichiro into the forest. Healing Factor: Being a werewolf Vincent has incredible healing, being cut in the face and healing in a matter of minutes. Vincent's healing is so great that he can even heal from fatal attacks if given enough time to heal. Vincent also possesses the unnatural ability to "reject" healing, shown by him keeping the scars Ichiro gave him as a constant reminder of his revenge. Transformation: Vincent has the ability to transform into a black wolf with blue eyes. His strength and power are greatly increased and he showcases the ability to either become a bipedal wolf or a regular wolf. Equipment Holy Gun: A gun he bought from a stray exorcist in order to combat Ichiro. The holy gun is capable of releasing bullets of light that can be fatal to their kind. '''Cross: '''VIncent also possesses a small cross that he uses to burn Ichiro during their fight. Trivia * I decided to add this character and his arc as a way to drive a wedge between Ichiro and the others. Due to this, Vincent will take replace the Wing of Desire's incident, moving the Wing of Desire to after his arc. * Vincent represents Ichiro's own revenge against Diehauser. Sacrificing his own life and living only to take revenge due to what happened to him. He's also to showcase Ichiro's sin and his past actions to Rias and Sona. * His original home is the main location used in Twilight. In the Twilight World it was a group of vampires that killed the werewolves and drove them out however in this story it was a group of Devils that killed the werewolves out. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Werewolf Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids